First Love
by Neko Kite
Summary: mamori's first love!ONESHOT! edited!


Au:hiruma mendengar pembicaraan mamori dan suzuna tentang cinta pertama BACK masa kecil hiruma(yang pasti karangan saia lha..+w+).lets GO!(ini fic yang sudah saya perbaiki)

**Mamori's First Love**

By:Ambarezt X HiruMamo

(hirumamo sejati)=_=!!

**Disclaimer:Ri****chiyo Inagaki &Yusuke Murata-sensei**

Di hari yang tenang di markas devil bats,suzuna sedang ngobrol dengan mamori,"ne,mamo-nee,siapa cinta pertama mamo-nee???"Tanya suzuna,"ekh?!su..suzuna-chan!!kenapa tiba2 kau bicara seperti itu?"Tanya balik mamori dengan wajah merah,"pasti setiap orang punya mamo-nee,ayo jawab,nanti aku juga akan mengaku,ucap suzuna,"ehm,,tapi kau jangan cerita pada siapa pun ya?"ucap mamori

,"tenang saja mamo-nee,akan kujaga rahasia mu,,(hahaha,,pasti you-nii)",pikir suzuna."eh,dia pangeran ku waktu kelas 4 SD,nama nya you."

ucap amaori malu-malu."hah!!?youichi??ya!!"teriak suzuna."bu..bukan,siapa yang mau sama dia sih?you itu beda jauh sifat nya".ucap mamori.

"(sial,idak mengaku juga)ya,,ya,gomen,terus?eh,cirri-ciri nya gimana?terus dia di mana sekarang?",Tanya suzuna.

"emh..kalo ciri-ciri agak susah,mau kutunjukan foto nya saja?sebenar nya ini foto kenang-kenangan,dimana?aku juga tidak tahu,kata nya pindah keluar kota."ucap mamori."yaaaa!!mana foto nya??".tanya suzuna."*gusrak gusrak!!*ini uhuk!aduh,sudah agak berdebu suzuna-chan,ini..tampang nya biasa saja memegang foto yang sama,di belakang fotoku ada tanda tangan nya,dan di foto nya ada tanda tangan ku.".ucap mamori tersenyum,

"HIIIIEEEH!!!???ini sih you-nii banget!persis apa kata kurita"ciri2 you-nii waktu SD(berdasarkan informasi yang didapat):-rambut hitam(sekarang sudah dipirangkan.)

-sifat masih belum menjadi2..

-pintar .(pokok nya hanya rambut hitam nya saja yang beda.)

"ceritakan kisah mu dong mamo-nee,pliss.."mohon suzuna,"iya..iya..sebenar nya..aku bertemu dengan nya sewaktu..."

"cih,musashi ada dima...na"?kata2 hiruma terhenti sejenak saat mendekati markas.."aku sedang menangis di bawah pohon karena nilai ku jelek waktu itu.."

lanjut mamori,"hah??kuso mane,,dia menceritakan tentang....masa lalu... pasti dengan you ke ke ke"

hiruma tertawa pelan,sambil menempelkan badan nya dibelakang markas,"hah??mamo-nee waktu itu belum sepintar ini ya??".

"bukan!itu pelajaran kesenian!!ugh!"kata mamori sambil mengembungkan mulut nya,"ya!terus?","dia datang dan menghiburku,akhir nya sejak saat itu kami akrab dan saling berbagi cerita,dia kasihan lho,ditinggal orang tua nya dan hidup sendiri,dengan berjudi,dia jago judi lho.."ucap suzuna merasa heran,"kan berjudi itu tidak baik mamo-nee,kenapa kakak bisa suka pada nya?".

"mungkin karena dia selalu ada di samping ku,aku tak peduli apa latar belakang nya,

,"ucap mamori,"lalu?kenapa dia pergi?"tanya suzuna,"entahlah..aku juga tidak tahu,".mamori sedih,"yaudah deh mamo-nee,kakak bodoh ku sudah menunggu,aku pulang ya,,".ucap suzuna sambil memakai roller blade nya,,

"AYO PULANG MY SISTER!!"

.teriak taki."iya2!!ugh!loh?mamo-nee nggak pulang?"tanya menjawab"tidak,karena sena,monta dan hiruma masih di lapangan,kan aku yang megang kunci nya..".

"ohh..begitu?aku pulang ya!!dagh?!!"lambai suzuna,  
"fuhh,dasar suzuna-chan,".ucap mamori.

"OI!!kuso mane!!??kau tidak pulang?!"

cebol dan monyet sialan sudah pulang!"tiba2 hiruma muncul dengan pistol nya..

"iya!sabar dong!"mamorti membalas sambil membereskan barang2 nya."oi,tadi kau ngomong tentang siapa?"tanya hiruma.

"eh!!??ti..tidak!bukan siapa2..".mamori blushing.

"ke ke ke!sudah sore tidak baik pulang sendirian,mau kuantar? "

ajak aneh nya mamori tidak ada penolakan sama sekali."iya..tumben mengajak ku.."

.tanya mamori."yaudah,aku kan hanya mengajak,,kalau tidak mau ya sudah.."

ucap hiruma,"iya!aku ikut!tadi kan sudah kubilang,"

.bentak mamori.

Akhir nya mereka pulang ber 2,hiruma tiba2 memulai pembicaraan,

"you itu cinta pertama mu ya..??"tanya hiruma.

"ugh!sudah kuduga!kau nguping!kalau iya kenapa?"mamori bertanya balik,

"ke ke ke,,tidak,hanya bertanya,".

sesampai nya di rumah mamori."terima kasih sudah menemani ku pulang hiruma-kun,"mamori berterima kasih,"sama2,"kekeh hiruma,"sampai jumpa!"salam tak menjawab,tetapi ketika hiruma sudah menjauh dari rumah mamori,dia berteriak,"Mamori!!".

"ekkkh??apa katamu?"mamori heran,dia memanggil mamori,bukan kuso mane atau semacam nya,.."ceh,tidak jadi!manager sialan."u

cap hiruma."huh!nyindir ya..hm?" merasa ada sesuatu yang dia injak,"apa ini?punya hiruma-kun ya..??EH??!!".mamori kaget ,ternyata foto itu adalah foto yang seharus nya ada pada you,"apa maksud nya ini??ti,,tidak mungkin hiruma-kun adalah you-kun..berarti selama ini..dia..".mamori melongo seperti orang bego,dia nggak percaya kalau dia adalah cinta pertama nya,"kau tahu sekarang kan?.."kekeh hiruma dari jauh sana.

Au:eh..aduh!saya memang kawaii!!eh?udah selesai?ini fic terbaru saya!saya minta review nya saja dehh..maaf kalo ada kesalahan atau ke gajhe an..(sebenar nya fic ini inspirasi nya kudapat waktu membaca chapter. Yang judul nya hiruma Youichi (begining)seneng bgd deh!!!coz dia kan misterius bgd!!


End file.
